


Shoveling Snow

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Snow, cold weather makes ppl bond folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: You notice that Frank is freezing and do something to fix that.





	

Frank might not be a sociable person, especially now, when he needed to keep his head low after the whole Hell’s Kitchen fiasco and how quickly it had gotten out of hand. But after one of his neighbors, the nice old lady that insisted on giving him cookies for being such a sweet young man, living in the small apartment building asked if he could shovel a path for her so as to be able to easily make her way to the stores, he couldn’t say no.

That lead him to this, snowflakes sticking to his hair and short beard and the not as warm as he thought it would be jacket and the slight numbness in his fingers.

You’d noticed him the first day you had moved in, he lived in the apartment across from yours and had come home while you were moving boxes in. Nothing struck you as out of the ordinary about him, especially in this part of the city. 

You watched him- which may seem creepy but every other girl in the apartment building ogled at him, you were just following the crowd. You could see how much he was shivering in the cold. Even the big, bad, Frank from across the hall couldn’t ward off the cold.

You decide to fix that.

Frank just stares when he sees you holding out a thermos and a large jacket that most definitely didn’t belong to you.

“Sorry, if this is weird but I saw you and you were shakin’ like a leaf out here… Just thought I could help you out.”

He’s hesitant to grab the items out of your hands but he’s thankful that he does because the jacket is doing wonders and even though he _hates_ hot chocolate, it feels nice when the liquid slides down his throat.

“Thanks.” His voice is gruff and it fits him so well and you think you might melt.


End file.
